The present invention relates to electronic speech control apparatus and methods and more particularly to electronic apparatus for talking in a conversational manner on different subjects, deriving simulated emotions which are reflected in utterances of the apparatus, methods of operating same and applications in talking toys and the like.
In the prior art electronic voice synthesizers make sounds of speech upon receipt of a digital command representing a basic sound called an allophone. Different digital commands represent different allophones, and a succession of commands to the synthesizer causes intelligible speech sounds to be produced through a loudspeaker.
In prior work of the present inventor, electrical circuits simulate decisions and emotions in human relationships. see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,142, 4,009,525 and 4,041,617. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,617 two circuits have dials for decisional influences, personality factors, independence of relationship, and persuasive-contrary switches for setting factors involved in a human relationship. Lamps show decisions by each person, and electrical meters show emotions labelled Like-Dislike, Guilt-Pride, Good-Bad Feelings and Tension. The circuits are coupled by wires for communication from the first circuit to the second circuit and vice-versa.
Without limiting the scope of the present invention in its various apparatus and method aspects, the background of the invention is further described in connection with developments in the doll and toy industry. According to Newsweek, May 5, 1986, this industry is recognizing a public desire for more interesting dolls and toys. A touch-sensitive doll that contains a memory and recites phrases is mentioned.
Many problems need to be addressed, however, if dolls with conversational ability are to be achieved. Some means of controlling the timing of listening and talking functions is needed. It would be desirable to provide the doll with simulated emotions that are affected by the conversation and which in turn influence what the doll says. A single doll should be able to converse with a person as well as with one or more other dolls in its vicinity. The doll should be able to distinguish its own voice from that of other dolls and humans and should be able to recognize the participants in a conversation. A child or other person should not be expected to operate or interpret any complicated or inconvenient arrangement of input or display devices in the doll application.